The fight between reason and emotions
by Speedy-anime-angel
Summary: Tea had a rough time online with the person she desired to be friend with. now school is starting, how will she face him? how will her friend react when they find out? this is a matter of debating against the right thing to do or just follow her feelings.


Tea was currently nestled under her friend's arms that rammed her ribs in, her ears alert to his mused tone. This is how her first day of school has proceeded.

Grinning radiantly, a blonde with his hair frizzled in every which way tiptoe his finger to the thin slip of paper tugged under her hands.

"Give me dat!" He huffed vigorously, bouncing with glee.

Tea cringed and shrank further. "No."

Her rejection only roused up a set of exhilaration in the blonde as he tackled her arms.

Tea yanked her head sideway dodging his lurch and chirped. "I said no Joey, cut it out!"

Brooding absently, Joey shifted his shoulder unwillingly. "Tea, what is it that you just can't show me!" he fretted sulkily, making a sour face.

"First let me go."

A skip of beat galloped by as he hesitated and finally limped his arms away, groaning in the process.

"Okay now can you tell me?" Several lines formed on his forehead indicating a vague scowl.

"It's only my time table Joey!" Tea remarked, her eyes twitching innocently.

"Nah, I saw ya write something in dere Tea and . . . I HAVE TO SEE IT!" Joey hissed bitterly, his lips pouted up in a whimper.

Blinking sheepishly, Tea tore her eyes away from him and leaned against the wall in a haughty manner.

"Don't ya dare give me that attitude Tea!"

A shrug answered his call.

"HEY!" He squealed, pealing his hand over her arm and swing it fiercely.

This time he was rewarded with a very unenthusiastic glare.

"I'm talking to you, Gardener! Hand over the paper!" Joey braked sternly.

She stalked further away and gave a hmph of resentment.

"Playing tough, aren't ya!" Joey prompted acutely, advancing forward.

Joey awaited her silence expectantly and faked a moan to wear off her alert. Inching closer, Tea ran into a fit of frantic giggle as Joey started tickling her madly.

Breathe caught between her chuckles, she struggled to release from his torture.

Unaware of their close distant, Tea is again saved under the blonde's arms but this time also witnessed by their friends.

"Tea?" Yugi began.

Sensing the familiar tone, her whoop of laughter died down as Joey halted his act. They fidgeted bashfully under the keen eyes of their friends.

"What's up with you two?" The guy called Duke teased, tossing a dice into the air.

Feeling their intimate stares, their face burned a coy red. Tea quickly clambered out of his embrace and started dusting herself off even though there was evident of no dust. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pranced to where Yugi stood.

"Yugi?"

"What is it." His voice clouded with bits of graveness.

Tea beamed and rattled a saccharine smile. "Can I see your time table?"

A glossy sweat drop formed on Yugi's head.

"Tea are you okay?" Joey trudged over and patted her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you." Tea responded spontaneous, her look blunt.

"Oh come on Tea, I just want to see what is written on there!" Joey gave a helpless bawl.

Tea pouted and bit her lips.

"Tea?"

Tea jerked her head away and remained silent.

"Ya do know dat you look really cute when you're troubled right?" Joey commented impishly.

Tea paused to sense her face stirring feverishly and spoke. "No, but now I do."

Wolfing down a satisfied grin, he lurked over to Tea, staring at her paper tastefully.

Tea gave an involuntary shudder at his ferocious graze on the paper. Taking a step back, Tea warned. "No you don't."

"Oh come on, it's only a piece of paper."

Yugi and the others switched looks at his pleading.

"Well if it's only a piece of paper, there are plenty of them in the recycling bin."

Joey gave a piercing groan. "Yeah but I just want yours Tea!"

"Oh boy."

"So what do you say Tea?" Joey skid closer and eyed her hopefully.

Tea pressed down the stagger in her throat at his behavior which literally does resemble a dog which he is famous for.

"I say no." Tea declared and shrouded herself from his ominous glare.

Knowing the look, Tea zoomed down the hall, her legs carrying her as far and as fast as it could. Tagging after her was followed by a howling tone voicing her to stop.

Her knees buckled when she realized she has come to a limit. She collapsed her body on the stair way and moaned in short breath. Feeling a hand tugged over her waist, the blonde bended down and tried to retreat the paper.

Tea's plan on defending failed when her eyes accidentally saw a buddle of white hair. She blinked and veered again to reassure herself. She regretted the minute she placed her eyes on him, the paper in her hand loosened from her clasp and fell onto the ground.

Plastered with a triumphant smile, Joey bended down and snatched the paper.

Unfolding it in a scurry, he scanned down the whole page till he came forth to see Tea's neat writing scribbled in the right corner.

His face was colored in a sheer white as he looked at Tea for an answer, he was flabbergasted to find a melancholy air surrounding Tea as her eyes stared unshakably at _**that** _person.

Scratching his head, he grumbled the sentence on the sheet.

"Are you my friend? Bakura . . ."

Done? I know it's kind of short, but hey this is only the first chap right? Well review please!


End file.
